Garry va al gimnasio
by pabloignacio.penagutierrez
Summary: Y aquí me encuentro yo en un gimnasio levantando un par de pesas, nunca creí que lo haría esto pero esto lo hago para impresionar a Ib. Lo se pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán.
1. Garry

Hola soy nuevo escribiendo fics sobre Ib y este el primero que subo espero que sea de su agrado y que si les gusto por favor dejen sus reviews acerca de que les parecio.

Este fic va dedicado a Minpha Maii Desu, espero que te gusto y sea de tu agrado, gracias por haber ayudado con esta historia y ademas te aviso que te llevaras una gran sorpresa jeje.

Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí está el fic.

POV Garry

Y aquí estaba yo en un gimnasio levantando algunas pesas, se preguntaran porque estoy en un gimnasio, bueno paso lo siguiente.

| Flash Back|

Estaba en mi casa mirando televisión, me hubiera gustado que Ib estuviera aquí pero desgraciadamente Ib y sus padres se fueron de vacaciones a Miami, cada cierto tiempo recibo cartas de ella diciéndome que la estaba pasando súper bien pero que le hubiera gustado que yo estuviera con ellos.

Apague el televisor y me fui a dar una ducha refrescante, al salir de la ducha me veo en el espejo y me doy cuenta que soy debilucho, me refiero a que soy delgado, además me doy cuenta de que con suerte puedo levantar un caja, es hora de que empiece a levantar un par de pesas. Fui a mi habitación a ponerme ropa deportiva y me dirigí a un gimnasio.

| Fin Flash Back|

Y así fue como decidí ir a un gimnasio, la primera semana fue un infierno, al llegar el instructor me dice que primero use la caminadora y al subirme en ella empecé por el primer nivel, luego el instructor me dice:

-No es suficiente, tienes que esforzarte más Garry- Me dice.

Entonces el instructor le sube hasta el nivel máximo y empiezo correr como loco, en un momento de distracción me tropiezo con mis propios pies y caigo de cara al suelo, luego de eso el instructor me dice que ahora empiece a levantar pesas, voy y empiezo a levantar algunas. Después de unos minutos llega el instructor y me pone más pesas. Comienzo a creer que el instructor me quiere muerto, pasando unos minutos logro por fin levantar las pesas.

Estuve levantando pesas durante unas horas, después de haber terminado de levantar pesas y haber corrido en la caminadora, decidí irme a mi casa, al llegar me desplome encima del sofá, no podía más estaba demasiado cansado, a pesar de haber estado unas horas en el gimnasio, me levante del sofá, fui a la ducha y luego dirigí a mi habitación y me desplome en la cama, debido al cansancio me dormí de inmediato. Y estuve así durante varias semanas, levanta pesas, corría en la caminadora, hacia bicicleta, baile y si hay pista de baile en el gimnasio, etc. Recuerdo que hace unos días atrás me paso algo increíble, estaba levantado pesas cuando vi a una joven más o menos de mi edad levantando algunas pesas.

-Me sorprende que pueda levantar esas pesas- Pensé.

Y para mi gran asombro la joven ponen pesas más grandes y las levanta con una sola mano, si lo que acaban de escuchar ¡UNA JOVEN ACABA DE LEVANTAR UNAS PESAS MAS GRANDES QUE ELLA Y LAS LEVANTA CON UNA SOLA MANO! ¿Cómo es posible? Y tan fue mi asombro que casi se me caen las pesas encima, menos más que reaccione rápido porque si no hubiera quedado enterrado en el suelo. Dejando eso de lado, me acuerdo que ese día conocí a unos jóvenes que estaban en el gimnasio, bueno el encuentro fue así:

-Hey ¿estás bien?, por poco se te cae las pesas encima, te más cuidado para la próxima- me decía un joven de aproximadamente unos 18 años, de 1.64 de alto, contextura delgada, pelo negro, tez blanca, ojos café, a simple vista parece un buen tipo.

-Si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- dije mientras dejaba las pesas en su lugar, luego vi a una joven que se acercaba y se ponía al lado del joven.

-Vaya se nota que tienes fuerza- Decía la joven.

-hahaha gracias- dije riendo.

-Perdona no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Pablo y la joven a mi lado es Brianda- decía mientras presentaba a la joven, tendría la misma edad o un poquito más que Pablo, sus ojos son de color café, pelo negro, tendría como unos 1.65 aproximadamente, tez clara, contextura delgada, se nota que es una joven encantadora.

-Un gusto en conocerlos me llamo Garry- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-El gusto es nuestro- dice Brianda.

-Hey Garry, he notado que estas en el gimnasio desde hace unas semanas, se nota el esfuerzo que le pones, pero tengo una duda- decía Pablo mientras pensaba.

-Y ¿Cuál es?- pregunte curioso.

-Intentas impresionar una chica ¿no es así?- dice Pablo mirándome pícaramente.

-¿C-C-Como?-dije sorprendido y nervioso.

-No lo niegues Garry, se te nota en la cara que te gusta una chica- afirma Brianda.

No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, decir la verdad u ocultarla, Brianda tiene razón me gusta alguien y ese alguien es Ib pero nunca me he confesado a ella y si ella ¿tiene novio?, quedaría desbastado pero no es hora de pensar en eso, tal vez Pablo tenga razón tal vez esto lo hago para impresionar a Ib sin darme cuenta, bueno no tengo más opción que decirles la verdad.

-Sí, lo hago para impresionar a una chica- dije seguro.

-Y ¿Quién es la afortunada?- preguntaba Pablo.

-La chica que me gusta se llama Ib- dije sonrojando.

-¿Ib?, que bonito nombre, de seguro que la impresionas- decía Brianda con una sonrisa.

-¿Están seguros?- pregunto intrigado.

-Muy seguros Garry, has elegí bien jejeje- dice Pablo mientras se iba.

-¿elegí bien? ¿A qué te refieres que elegí bien?- pregunte confundido.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento Garry- dijo Brianda con un aire misterioso.

-¿Eh?- dije confundido.

-Nos vemos Garry e intenta impresionar a Ib ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Pablo con una mirada picarona.

-De acuerdo- dije mientras asentía.

Y así fue como conocí a Pablo y Brianda, desde ese día se volvieron unos grandes amigos para mi aunque no dejaban molestarme con de lo Ib pero bueno que le voy a hacer así es la vida. Ha pasado ya dos meses desde que decidí ir al gimnasio y debo admitirlo me veía demasiado bien, nunca pensé que tendría un cuerpo de un físico culturista, y aunque no lo crea, cuando paseaba por la calle una multitud de mujeres se abalanzaban sobre mí para que les dejara tocar mis músculos, para que también les diera mi autógrafo, entre otras cosas.

Esta mañana me levante con energías debido a que Ib regresa de sus vacaciones y estoy muy feliz de que vuelva, espero que ella se vaya a desmayar a verme, con solo pensarlo uff, me duche, fui a mi habitación y me puse mi ropa use el día en que conocí a Ib, aunque espero que no se me rompa la gabardina por mi musculoso cuerpo.

-Muy bien ha llegado la hora- dije mientras salía de mi casa y me dirigía al aeropuerto.

**Continuara…**

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic de Ib, acepto cual crítica: buenos, malos, excepto insultos, si les ha gustado la historia por favor dejar un reviews de lo que te ha parecido, si me equivoque algo, si necesito mejorar algo parte del fic, etc, acepto de todo.

Y antes de que se me olvide este fic va dedicado a Minpha Maii Desu, muchas gracias por haberme apoyado con este fic, además de haberme ayudado en el mismo, eres una gran amiga y espero que te haya gustado, si no fuera por ti no hubiera publicado esto, así muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos muy pronto, cuídate :D

Otra cosa no es la primera que publico fics, ya he publicado algunas antes, pero los elimine por ciertos motivos, pero eso esta en el pasado, hay que dejar el pasado atrás para seguir adelante y espero que son ayuda pueda lograr eso :D. Atentos muy pronto subiré el punto de vista de Ib, así que no se lo pierdan. Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Pablo P.

Arreverci.


	2. Ib parte 1

POV Ib

Como me gustaría que Garry estuviera aquí, pero desgraciadamente mis padres solo habían podido comprar tres pasajes, me sentí muy decepcionada al saber que Garry no nos acompañaría en eso mis padres me dicen:

-Lo sentimos mucho Ib, intentamos conseguirle un pasaje a Garry pero solo habían estos tres- dijo mi padre triste.

-Pero te prometemos que la próxima vez le conseguiremos un pasaje a Garry para que nos acompañe- Dijo mi madre sonriéndome.

-De acuerdo-. Dije sonriéndole.

Después de eso ordene mis maletas y me dirigí a la casa de Garry para despedirme, al contarle a Garry que me iría de vacaciones se puso triste porque no estaría con él, pero le dije que le mandare cartas con frecuencia, Garry se puso feliz al saberlo, luego nos abrazamos y me despedí diciéndole:

-Nos veremos dentro de dos meses Garry, así que no te preocupes que volveré- Le dije sonriéndole.

-Entonces esperare hasta que vuelvas mi querida Ib- Dijo Garry sonriéndome.

Me sonroje cuando me dijo "querida", Garry siempre me dice cosas cariñosas, estoy acostumbrada pero esta vez me sonroje sin razón alguna, decidí olvidarme de eso, me fui de la casa de Garry y luego mis padres y yo nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Después de tomar nuestro vuelo comienzo a pensar en Garry, lo extrañare y espero que él pueda soportar estos dos meses sin mí, de pronto mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos:

-Ib ¿estás bien?- pregunto mi madre preocupada.

-Si estoy bien mamá, es solo que espero que Garry pueda soportar estos dos meses si mi- dije un poco triste.

-No te preocupes Ib, Garry podrá soportarlo, conociéndolo estoy segura de que él te esperara todo lo que sea necesario- dijo mi madre.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunte dudosa.

-Muy segura, ten por seguro que cuando volvamos él te estará esperando- dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, espero que tengas razón- dije mirándola.

-Siempre la tengo- dijo segura.

Después de esa conversación decidí dormir debido a que se hizo de noche muy rápido, me acomode en el asiento y me dormí pensando en Garry.

| Unas horas más tarde|

Al despertar me di cuenta de que estábamos llegando al aeropuerto, al aterrizar el avión nos bajamos y recogimos nuestras maletas, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a un hotel, pasando unos minutos encontramos un hotel, nos bajamos del taxi y fuimos a registrarnos. Luego de eso subimos a la habitación a dejar nuestras maletas, más tarde fuimos a un restaurante a almorzar, después de almorzar decidimos ir a la playa así que regresamos a hotel a buscar nuestros trajes de baño, al llegar a la playa me encontré con dos personas que jamás pensé que los volvería a ver.

-Pablo, Brianda ¿son ustedes?- pregunte asombrada.

-Sí, somos nosotros Ib tanto tiempo- dijo Brianda mientras me abrazaba.

-Me alegro de volverlos a ver- dije correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Nosotros también Ib, vaya que has crecido- dijo Pablo sonriendo.

-jajaja si he crecido un poco- dije riendo.

-Y ¿Cómo han estado tus padres?- pregunto Brianda.

-Mis padres han estado bien, solamente que han tenido mucho trabajo y ellos han decidido tomarse unas vacaciones para poder descansar- dije.

-Comprendo, y ¿Dónde están?- pregunto Pablo.

-Están por allá- dije mientras señalaba a mis padres.

-Hey tengo una idea, que les parece si más tarde en la noche vamos a comer, así podrán ver como cocina Pablo- dijo Brianda entusiasmada.

-¿Tú cocinas Pablo?- pregunte curiosa.

-Sí, pero aún me falta algo de practica jejeje- dijo Pablo riendo.

-¿Te gusta la idea?- Pregunto Brianda.

-Me encanta, pero primero vamos a decirle a mis padres- dije.

-y ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Pablo.

Fuimos a donde mis padres, al ver a Pablo y Brianda se pusieron felices a verlos, les dijimos la idea de Brianda y mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo, después de eso fuimos a un pequeño restaurante y para sorpresa mía y de mis padres el restaurante era de Pablo, no me lo esperaba. Luego de eso nos sentamos y vimos a Pablo cocinando, debe admitirlo no lo hace nada mal, pasando unos minutos Pablo llego con unos platos que se veían deliciosos, al ponerlos en la mesa vimos que cada plato tenía una etiqueta diciendo que tipo de plato era, probé uno que decía "Cazuela", Pablo me advierto que soplara porque estaba caliente lo hice y al probarlo quede maravillada, nunca había probado algo así en mi vida, saliendo de mi estado empecé comer de nuevo la cazuela hasta que termine, mis padres habían probado el plato que les toco, a mi padre le toco un plato que decía "Bisté a lo pobre" que estaba conformado por un bisté bien cocido, arroz y huevo, hubieran visto la cara de mi padre al probarlo, quedo tan maravillado que dejo el plato vacío, mi madre le toco un plato que decía "Croquetas de pescado" al probarlo quedo igual de maravillada que mi padre y por ultimo Brianda probo un plato que decía "Comida China" al parecer le encanto porque no dejo nada en el plato. Después de esa deliciosa comida decidimos irnos no sin antes pagar por la comida, Pablo decía que no era necesario pero mi padre le insistió hasta que acepto, regresamos al hotel y decimos dormir, a la mañana siguiente me encontré con Pablo y Brianda con unas maletas.

-¿Por qué llegan esas maletas?- pregunte curiosa.

-Lo que pasa es nos iremos en un par de horas.- dijo Pablo en un tono triste.

-¿Enserio se van?- dije triste.

-Sí, lamentamos que nos tengamos que ir pero te prometemos que no será la última vez que nos encontremos Ib- dijo Brianda intentando animarme.

-Espero que volverlos a ver- dije un poco más animada.

-De eso seguro Ib, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar te haré un pastel- dijo Pablo sonriéndome.

-¿Enserio?- Dije feliz.

-Claro, aún te falta ver lo que puedo ser capaz con unos pocos ingredientes- dijo Pablo.

-Entonces es una promesa- dije.

-Una promesa de reunión- dijimos al unísono.

Después de hacer esa promesa me despedí de ellos y los vi partir hacia al aeropuerto. Nunca los olvidare, de eso estoy segura.

| Dos Meses Después|

Al fin podré volver a ver a Garry después de dos largos meses, no es que hayan sido malos al contrario fueron maravillosos pero ya empezaba a extrañarlo aunque no lo parezca, hicimos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, después de tomar el avión comencé a pensar que le diría al verlo, lo extraño demasiado, a veces pienso que me estoy enamorando de él pero eso es imposible, Garry es mayor que yo y no sé si mis padres lo vayan a aceptar, pero quisiera de mostrarle mis sentimientos por él, de pronto mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Ib ya estamos llegando- dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunte asombrada.

-Sí, al parecer este avión en diez veces más rápido que los demás- dijo mi padre.

-Sera mejor que te prepares, Garry nos estará esperando- dijo mi madre.

-¿Enserio? ¿Garry nos está esperando?- pregunte más asombrada.

-Sí, al parecer está muy feliz de que vuelvas- dijo mi padre sonriendo.

Quería decir algo pero justo el avión había aterrizado dando la señal de que habíamos llegado, al bajar del avión cogimos nuestras maletas y empecé a buscar a Garry, lo encontré pero al encontrarlo me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-Hola Ib, me alegro de que hayas regresado- dijo el musculoso de Garry.

-H-Hola G-Garry, me alegro de verte- dije nerviosa y sonrojada.

¿Continuara?

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, iba a seguir escribiendo pero me di cuenta de que el capítulo iba a hacer demasiado largo y no quería que se aburrieran, así que decide dejarlo aquí y hacer una segunda parte ¿Qué les parece?, dejan un reviews o comentario si le gusta la idea, también digan que les pareció la historia, no teman que no muerdo jajaja xD, su opinión es importante para saber si les gusto y así pueda saber si sigo con esta historia y además comience a hacer otras, los dejo en sus manos, acepto cualquier comentario: criticas, buenos, malos, etc, excepto insultos. Bueno sin más que decir se despide atte. De ustedes Pablo Peña.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, Arreverci.


	3. Ib parte 2 final

Hola de nuevo aquí Pablo trayéndoles la segunda parte del segundo capítulo, antes que nada los siguientes personajes que son Ness y Lilyan no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autora Minpha Maii-desu, muchas gracias por permitirme usarlos en la historia, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, además quiero decirles que este va a ser el último capítulo de esta historia, pero si quieren puedo a hacer una secuela de esta historia, si quiere que haga un secuela de esta historia déjenlo en un reviews, bueno no los retraso más aquí estás el capítulo.

* * *

-Hola Ib, me alegro de que hayas regresado- dijo el musculoso de Garry.

-H-Hola G-Garry, me alegro de verte- dije nerviosa y sonrojada.

Dios mío no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo frente a mis ojos, es Garry pero ahora con un cuerpo de un físico culturista, con solo verlo hace que me ponga roja como un tomate y me salga humo por las orejas, no sabía que decir hasta que mis padres llegaron a mi lado.

-Vaya Garry al parecer has levantado algunas pesas- dice mi padre sonriendo.

-Sí y digamos que me costó un poco jejeje- dice Garry riendo.

-Pero por lo visto ha valido la pena, apuesto a que varias mujeres se ha desmayado al verte- dice mi madre mientras analizaba a Garry.

-Mmm, si digamos que si- dice Garry algo nervioso.

-Me impresionas Garry, eres un candidato perfecto- dice mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Candidato perfecto?- pregunto saliendo de mi estado.

-Nada, nada, no es nada importante Ib- dice Garry sumamente nervioso.

-En cualquier caso será mejor que vayamos a casa antes de que anochezca- dice mi padre.

-Sí será lo mejor- dice mi madre.

Agarramos nuestras maletas y tomamos un taxi, al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a nuestra casa, gusto cuando íbamos a entrar a nuestra casa se me ocurrió algo.

-Esperen tengo una idea- dije.

-Y ¿Cuál es?- dijo Garry intrigado.

-Que les parece si vamos a un restaurante para celebrar nuestro regreso y además así podremos actualizar a Garry de cómo fue nuestras vacaciones- dije con una sonrisa.

-Mmm, me parece buena la idea- dijo Garry.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Así podremos contarle muchas novedades- dice mi madre sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?, vamos a celebrar- dijo mi padre feliz.

Después de dejar nuestras maletas empezamos a buscar un restaurante, de pronto vi con un nombre bastante peculiar, el restaurante se llamaba "El Platón y además abajo decía: "Donde el cliente siempre tiene la razón", me llamo bastante la atención así decidí decirle a mis padres y a Garry que entráramos a ese restaurante. Al entrar nos dimos cuenta de que el restaurante era bastante grande por dentro que por lo que parecía por fuera, además también nos dimos cuenta de que había poca gente, debe ser por la hora, empezamos a buscar una mesa, y final encontramos una mesa cerca de la ventana, nos sentamos y luego de unos minutos se nos acercó el mesero, que para mi sorpresa era ni nada más ni nada menos que.

-Hola Ib tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Lilyan.

-¿Lilyan? ¿Eres tú?- dije sorprendida.

-La misma que viste y calza- dice ella sonriendo.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí, Lilyan?- pregunto mi padre.

-Desde hace un mes- Dice sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta mi madre.

-Y no es la unica- dice una persona detrás de Lilyan.

-¿Ness? ¿Tú también?- dice Garry asombrado.

-Sí jajaja, ¿sorprendido?- dice Ness.

-Y mucho- dice Garry.

-Vaya nunca pensé que serían capaces de trabajar en un restaurante- dije.

-Ni yo, pero no me arrepiento de trabajar aquí- dice Lilyan con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que te guste trabajar en el restaurante Lilyan- dice una voz conocida.

-¿Brianda?- pregunte asombrada.

-Hola Ib, cuanto tiempo- dice sonriendo.

-Así que tú eres la Chef del restaurante- dice Garry.

-Así es pero no vengo sola- dice ella.

-¿Eh?- dije confusa.

\- Tantas lunas sin verlos chicos- dice una voz.

-¿Pablo?- dijimos yo y Garry al unísono.

-El mismo- dice.

-¿Tú y Brianda son los chefs del restaurante?- pregunta Garry.

-Así es- dice Pablo.

-¿Y hace cuenta iniciaron el restaurante?- pregunta mi madre.

-Hace aproximadamente un mes- dice Brianda.

-Vaya, para llevar recién un mes le vas bastante bien- dice mi padre observando el restaurante.

-Gracias, nunca pensamos que nos irían tan bien- dice Pablo sonriendo.

-Pero valió la pena el esfuerzo- dice Brianda también sonriendo.

-Me alegro mucho escuchar eso- dice mi madre feliz.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes- dice Pablo apuntándonos a mí y a Garry.

-¿Una sorpresa para nosotros?- pregunte curiosa.

-Pero la verán después de comer, ¿no tienen hambre?- dice Brianda

-Ahora que lo dices, si ten…- estaba a punto de decir Garry cuando le suena el estómago.

-Jajaja, será mejor que comamos- sugiere mi padre.

-De acuerdo- dije.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué les apetece comer?- dice Lilyan mientras saca una libreta.

-Yo quisiera comer Bistec a lo pobre- dice mi padre.

-Yo voy a comer cazuela de porotos- dice mi madre.

-Quisiera probar el pastel de choco- dice Garry.

-Y yo voy a comer ravioles fritos- dije.

-Ok anotado, regreso en unos minutos con sus platos- dijo Lilyan mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mientras esperamos nuestros platos decidí mirar con más detalle el restaurante, tenía detalles bastante bonitos, la decoración era hermosa, los colores eran bastantes brillantes, el diseño muy original, si había que clasificar el restaurante, yo lo clasificaría como perfecto. En eso siento un aroma muy exquisito, al girar la cabeza veo a Lilyan junto con Ness trayendo los platos, pusieron los platos cuidadosamente en la mesa y empezamos a degustar.

Debo admitir que la comida estaba deliciosa, no dejamos nada en los platos, en eso viene Ness y nos dice.

-Al parecer le ha gustado mucho la comida jajaja- dice Ness riendo.

-Sí, ha estado exquisita- dice mi madre.

-Mis felicitaciones a los chefs- dice mi padre.

-Sí fuera un crítico de comida les daría un buena crítica- dice Garry.

-Nos alegra que les haya gustado- dijo Lilyan feliz.

-Ahora viene una pequeña sorpresa- dijo Ness.

Cuando Ness dijo eso de pronto la puerta de la cocina se abre, y para sorpresa nuestra eran Pablo y Brianda quienes traían una torta.

-¿Y esa torta?- pregunto asombrada.

-Es para ti- dice Brianda.

-¿Para mí?- pregunte confundida.

-Así es, no recuerdas que cuando nos fuimos te dije que cuando nos volvamos a ver te haría una torta- dijo Pablo.

-A es verdad ahora lo recuerdo- dije recordando.

-Espero que lo disfrutes al igual que tus padres y Garry- dijo Brianda.

Entonces Brianda corta la torta y Lilyan comienza a repartir los trozos, comimos la torta y esta deliciosa, no sé cuánto trozos me habré comido pero ya estaba lleva y no podía comer más.

-Vaya al parecer le ha gustado mucho la torta jajaja- dice Pablo riendo.

-Y mucho, nunca he probado una torta así- dije.

-Nunca pensé que hacías tortas Pablo- dice mi padre.

-Eres una caja llenas de sorpresa al igual que Brianda- dice mi madre.

-Deberías hacer esto en los cumpleaños de la gente- sugiere Garry.

-No está mal la idea, será mejor que lo anote- dice Pablo mientras anotaba.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, que ya se ha hecho de noche- dice mi madre.

-¿Enserio?- dije mirando la ventana y era verdad ya se había hecho de noches.

-Tienes razón querida, será mejor que nos vayamos pero antes paguemos la cuenta- dice mi padre.

Luego de pagar la cuenta nos levantamos de la mesa y agradecimos por la deliciosa comida, cuando nos íbamos Garry se acerca a Ness y a Lilyan y les da un poco de dinero, ellos preguntan porque y Garry dice que es la propina.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, mis padres ya habían entrado y cuando iba entra Garry me detiene.

-¿Qué pasa Garry?- pregunto.

-Antes de que entres tengo que decirte que algo- dice nervioso.

-Y ¿Qué es?- pregunte curiosa.

-Bueno, sabes ¿Por qué decidí ir al gimnasio?- dice.

-No ¿Por qué?- dije.

-Bueno decidí ir al gimnasio porque quería impresionarte- dice sonrojado.

-Impresionarme- dije sorprendida.

-Así es Ib y sabes ¿Por qué?- dice.

-No- respondí.

-Porque te amo Ib- dice.

No me lo puedo creer le gusto a Garry, no sé qué decir, en estos momentos debo estar sonrojado como un tomate, no tengo palabras para esto. Aún en shock Garry se agacha y saca una rosa roja, azul y amarilla.

-Ib ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dice Garry sonrojado.

No sabía qué hacer, solo pensé en hacer esto, me abalance hacia Garry y lo abrace y le dije.

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia Garry- dije llorando de felicidad.

-Como me alegra escuchar eso- dice Garry feliz.

-Te amo Garry- dije.

-Yo también te amo- dice dándome en beso.

Estuvimos así un largo tiempo hasta que decidimos separarnos por falta de aire.

-Pero ¿Cómo le explicaremos a mis padres que soy tu novia?- pregunte preocupada.

-No creo que sea necesario explicarles- dice Garry.

-¿Por qué?- dije confundida.

-Por eso- dijo apuntando a la ventana.

Cuando mire a la ventana vi a mis padres que nos estaban observando, no puedo creer que nos estuvieran espiando pero lo raro es que mis padres no parecían enojados si no parecían felices, me pregunto porque pero ya lo descubriré más adelante. Y desde ese día comenzó una nueva etapa en mi vida, algo que tal vez que nunca pensé que llegaría ocurrir, pero lo más importante es que estoy con el amor de mi vida, y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar.

**The End.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo final de esta historia, disculpe si me demore en publicarla pero como dice el dicho "Mejor tarde que nunca", vuelvo agradecer a Minpha Maii-desu por permitirme usar a sus personajes, espero que te haya gustado esta historia, si no fuera por ti no hubiera publicado este fic, por eso muchas gracias por el apoyo y las ideas que me has dado, y también agradezco a todas las personas que lo ha leído, espero que nos leamos en otra historia. Bueno sin más que decir se despide atte. De ustedes Pablo Peña.

Arreverci.


End file.
